


Domination is Fascinating (CP:双尤)

by Bacteria_C



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Twins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C
Summary: 双子设定。姐姐尤瑟夫卡，妹妹尤瑟菲娜。年下攻。奥黛丽自捏猎人，身世暂不剧透。故事发生于Mon cœur est noir的顺延时间线。





	Domination is Fascinating (CP:双尤)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Domination is Fascinating (CP: W/Double Io)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757725) by [Bacteria_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C)



这个世界快要完了。  
难以置信，她们居然成为了上个时代为数不多的幸存者。

尤瑟菲娜在黑暗中抱紧了同胞姐姐。当初与尤瑟夫卡一同浸泡在温暖的羊水中也是这般安心吧。

一直以来，尤瑟菲娜都是支配者。她想要的，无一例外都能弄到手，包括她这个保守又善良的姐姐。她在末世有一套自己的处世策略，而此刻，她的救世计划终于要启动了。

“乔乔是个碍事的姐姐。”棕发女子把脸埋进了尤瑟夫卡的肩窝，闷声说。  
“是吗？”闭着双眼的尤瑟夫卡一边反问着一边轻抚妹妹的发丝，温柔得像是在哄一个闹别扭的孩子。  
“是。都是乔乔的盲目自信，让我错失了最好的时机。”而尤瑟菲娜的语气正是一个撒娇的女孩。  
尤瑟夫卡轻声叹息，她竭尽全力撑开了沉重的眼睑，深沉的碧波中倒映着那张与自己如同一个模子刻出来的容颜。

妹妹亲吻了她，在她的迎合下颤抖着加深了这一吻。尤瑟菲娜对她病态的依恋与爱欲就像一条巨蟒紧紧盘绕着她，一点点吞噬她，霸道却又耐心。被迷雾笼罩的深渊里，道德与理性统统被涂抹得面目全非，唯有罪恶的快乐清晰可辨。  
她天生就是妹妹的猎物。她亲手将妹妹变成了猎人。  
到头来她们素净的手上都沾满了看不见的血渍，殊途同归，谁也无法指责谁。  
孰善孰恶，谁输谁赢，在这无人生还的末世变得毫无意义。

“我会永远拥有你。”女子平复着紊乱的呼吸，握紧了姐姐发热的手，拉到唇边亲吻着。

尤瑟夫卡睁开疲惫的双眼，墨绿色的眼瞳对视着……一模一样的色泽与形状，承载着两个截然不同的灵魂。

“永远？”身体的燥热令她的意识愈发模糊，她想要挣开妹妹的手，却被对方撑开五指，紧紧交握。  
“永远。”尤瑟菲娜注视着她开始逐渐涣散的瞳孔，含着散发着蓝色荧光的药水渡进了姐姐的口中。

蓝色的药水从棕发女子的唇角流下，与两滴晶莹的泪融在一起，落在诊所被肮脏兽血腐蚀的木质地板上，顷刻间消失不见。

================

尤瑟菲娜站在窗边，她听到旋梯口的木门被推开的响声。  
是月光的气息。  
这场上位者之间的战火绵延多少年，唯有她被选中成为真正的支配者，才能让一切尘埃落定。

“你打扰了我的永恒，奥黛丽。”看到愤怒的泪模糊了少女猎人碧绿的眼眸，她嘲讽地笑了。

你无法让一个工具理解支配者的快乐。  
尤瑟菲娜抚摸着杖鞭上镶嵌的阴沉宝石，唇角勾起了病态的微笑。

【END&TBC】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：乔乔（Jojo）取自Iosefka波兰名Józefka的首音节，尤瑟菲娜专用爱称。Józefka本身是Józefina的爱称，但本文Józefina是妹妹的名字。  
> 这篇短文里提及的“永远”，灵感来源于Stephen King著名恐怖悬疑小说《The Shining》改编电影里那对手拉着手的双胞胎女孩的台词，Forever and ever and ever。


End file.
